1940d (WOD)
*1940 *1941 *1942 *1943 *1944 *1945 *1946 *1947 *1948 *1949 Events * Endron International's gasoline stations open. * The famed Eagle's Nest Pack led by Silent Strider Vik Stryker falls apart when two of its members die in World War II (Greta Cole, Shadow Lord Ragabash; An Lei Sheng, Stargazer Ahroun), another returns home to defend her caern (Lorna McNam, Fianna Philodox), and another begins exploration into the Umbra (Doctor Stratus, Glass Walker Theurge). Vik Stryker will also lose his wife, Samantha, during this time. * and declare the "one gene, one enzyme" law. * Outlaw motorcycle gangs get their start as gangs of rowdy, disaffected youths. * Sister Maria Inez grows up in a small town on the West Coast. * The Void Engineers use the knowledge they'd learned to kick the Nephandi out beyond the Horizon. * Johannes Kepler works with to help him find the error in the theory of relativity (delaying excursions outside the solar system). * Void Engineers' Sanitizers begin to realize the extent of mischief some LERMUs create — not just flybys but landings and even abductions. * Los Sabios Locos lays the groundwork for the Fifth World Tribe. * During this time, Alan Turing is the most elite of Virtual Adepts. * The skirmishes this decade force the Technocracy to elaborate considerably on Article Three of the Precepts of Damien. * The discovery of the effects of psychotropic drugs on the expansion of consciousness presents the Children of Knowledge with a new avenue of alchemical research to explore. * The Wan Kuei in Hong Kong and Taiwan are willing to offer temporary sanctuary to various Wu Lung in exchange for favours. * Riordan Cliffgrazer, Homid Galliard Fianna, is born. WTA:Rage Across New York'''p.43 * Arn Bruth Stormbright, Homid Ahroun Get of Fenris is born. WTA:Rage Across New York, p.44 * Bull Roarer, lupus Philodox Uktena, is born. WTA:Rage Across New York''', p.60 * Jeffrey Maudlin joins Canadian Army in WWII, due to pressure from his father. He returns home shell-shocked and dishonored for deserting his unit. His father prevents him from receiving treatment, and the Defiler Wyrm influences him. He eventually joins the Seventh Generation. Early 1940s * Stefan Ewald, homid Ahroun of the Get of Fenris, was born in this time frame. * Nazi Era. Berliner Get of Fenris split between pro and anti-Nazis. * The U.S. government claims over one million acres of land north of Las Vegas, Nevada, converting it into an Air Force training school for pilots and gunnery technicians. Within five years, the land is expanded to three million acres. Mid 1940s * The vampire known as Siegfried takes control of Vancouver and declares himself prince. * Olga Norquist, homid Ahroun of the Black Furies, was born in this time frame. Late 1940s * Ginger Swan rises to prominence in Hollywood. * Mother Pasta, homid Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers, moves to Australia from Calabria, Italy with her parents. * Father Isaac, a homid Galliard of the Bone Gnawers, was b orn in this time-frame. * Brendan Dooley, a homid Ahroun of the Fianna, was born in this time-frame. * Glass Walker Graham Daly, father to Roger Daly, begins his leadership of the Vancouver Glass Walkers. References Category:World of Darkness timeline